coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9523 (1st August 2018)
Plot Sean has been beaten up. Carol finds him bloodied on the floor of the toilet having seen the men run off. Despite his tearful protests, she makes him go to Weatherfield General to get cleaned up. Sinead gets a pregnancy testing kit. The police can't give Johnny any assurances that Eva will be at the inquest, even though she's been summoned. Eileen worries about Sean but not enough to take any further action. The Nurse treats Sean's wounds while they wait for the police to take a statement. The pregnancy test is positive. Daniel is ecstatic. Michelle and Carla look over Maria's business plan for her salon with Claudia. Carla agrees to be her sleeping partner. Alya angrily confronts Carla over her advice to Daniel about the moths and tells her she's acting like a child. Sinead doesn't think they should open the shop for now and she should go back to the factory. Toyah and Leanne tell Johnny and Jenny that Eva is in France with Stella and hopes to submit her inquest evidence in writing. Sean is forced to admit to the police that he's homeless. Billy sits by the unconscious Josh's bedside. A nurse sees him there. Alya doesn't commit to taking Sinead back. Daniel and Sinead keep the news of the pregnancy from her. Gemma can't get the cash-and-carry to take back the Dubonnet as she failed to obtain a receipt. She assures Leanne that Henry will cover the cost. Sean tells Carol the truth of his circumstances. Johnny is depressed that he's not going to get the chance to see Susie. He notices that Carla seems distracted. Returning to the park, Sean finds his belongings ransacked. Carol takes care of him. Alya agrees that Sinead can re-start work. Despite having no firm plan whatsoever, Daniel thinks everything will be okay, though Sinead has reservations about Ken's reaction. Carol takes Sean to a homeless encampment under some railway arches where he is made welcome by the community. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon Guest cast *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Nurse 1 - Louise Wilson *Nurse 2 - Emma Jeng *Police Officer - Amy Forrest *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Frank - Jason Baughan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E, Josh's room and corridor *Public toilets *Park *Homeless encampment Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean is taken to A&E, where he is forced to admit he is homeless; Sinead confirms she is pregnant, and has to beg to get her job back; Carla agrees to partially fund Maria's business plan; and Gemma goes £300 over budget at the cash and carry. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,948,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Daniel Osbourne (about Ken Barlow): "He isn't Melvyn Bragg. Right? He's a moderately well-read know-it-all who lives down the road." Category:2018 episodes